


The Darkened Professor

by Melody55



Series: A New Year [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, First Dance, Friends to Lovers, Protective Older Brothers, Scheming, Secrets Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody55/pseuds/Melody55
Summary: Marnie's POV of the Banquet from 'Of Ice and Scales.'
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria, Hop/Mary | Marnie
Series: A New Year [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827883
Kudos: 7





	The Darkened Professor

When in the bloody hell were those two going to get together? Everyone who had eyes could see the way the new Champion near swooned at the sigh of Bede, and everyone could also see how much the new Fairy leader tried (and failed) to now stare at Gloria. It was sad really. The brave Champion was too afraid to reveal her feelings. They were stuck in an eternal loop of stolen glances and hidden blushes. 

Usually, it was tolerable, Sonia had even called it adorable at one point or another, but now it was just sad. I could physically see the war that was going on inside Gloria’s mind, the same that raged in Bede’s. But why of all nights? Why at the banquet? What changed? What had the Champion so on edge tonight

I didn’t have much time to contemplate it before my brother had introduced me, pinning the Dark Leader’s pin on my black and magenta dress. With a quick, “Proud of you little sis,” and an awkward hug (because Arceus knew that if Piers gave me a real hug, he would end up in tears) I took my place beside Bede. A short laugh left my lips as he nudged my elbow, holding his head up to remind me to stand up straight before his eyes pinned on the Champion herself. I had to physically restrain myself from rolling my eyes. Those two were so obvious it was painful. Instead of teasing him, my eyes looked over the large crowd of reporters, politicians, other Champions, and Arceus only knew what else. But my smile dropped when they caught on eyes of honey gold. 

As cheesy as it was, I could feel my heart skip a beat under his gaze. His eyes were on me as he clapped, his grin wide and charming. I forced my eyes to look away, but I barely paid attention to the rest of the speeches. All my mind could think of was how bloody good he looked in his light blue Tuxedo jacket and black slacks. I barely registered when Leon, the new Chairman had thrown his arms up in his own exaggerated way to start the dancing. Nor did I register when a warm hand grabbed my own, dragging me to the dancefloor. In an instant, I found myself face to face with the golden-eyed boy. His smile was so wide as he pulled me away, twisting me before we stopped. A gasp escaped my lungs as his one hand remind in mine, his other winding around my waist to hold me close. 

I prayed that he didn’t notice the blush that had crept onto my cheek. If he did, he didn’t comment. He only brightly smiled as he told me I looked good and how happy he was that I had become the new Dark Gym Leader. I had almost expected him to be complete rubbish at dancing, but he was good. 

He must have noticed my shock since he quieted down, his head lowering. If he wasn’t holding my hand, I was sure that he would rub the back of his neck. I could picture the bashful grin as he would look at me through his lashes. I could practically feel my heart warm at the sight. “Sorry, I’m rambling,” he gave weak half-grin.

I only shook my head and laughed softly, “I don’t mind,” I told him, making his lips part as our eyes met once more. “You ramble when you’re excited about something, and tonight is an exciting night for all of us.”

“Especially you,” he spoke up, “I mean, taking over for your brother. You’ll be running your own gym and you’ll get to boss Team Yell around,” he chuckled.

My eyes rolled as I quietly sighed. “Those idiots won’t be bothering anyone this year or next.”

“Yeah, but I hope you weren’t too hard on them. I mean they only wanted to help. And not just you either. There were times when they tried to motivate pokemon to work or protect them from getting woken up,” he laughed. 

I couldn’t help but smile as I sighed. “Yeah, those idiots only mean good things. They can be annoying at times, but they mean well.”

Hop nodded. “So, any plans for this new season?”

“Just same old same old,” I shook my head. “The League sent more money to us since I made it into the semi-finals, so we’ll be rebuilding and sprucin’ up our little town like Piers always wanted, and I’m going to be busy training my gym trainers. But not much other than that.” 

“Well seems like you’ll be busy as the 7th Gym leader.”

My head shook and my lips fell a little. “Alice is 7th this year. Leon thought it would be better that way.” Hop seemed to frown at the thought. I only shrugged. “Alice is stronger than me and- until I can beat her or come close to it- I’m happy as 6th. Doesn’t mean I’m not strong in my own right, just means that she has more experience than I do and I have to work hard.” 

He nodded, his warm smile returning. “Well, I know you can do it. You’ll be up at 7th in no time.” It made my heart warm at how much confidence he had in me. He was always so optimistic and I loved it. Sonia would say that he was the light to my darkness, but he was so much more than that to me. Bloody hell, I was in the same situation Gloria was in. The only difference was that Bede actually liked her back. I was sure that Hop did not. 

I had to inwardly complain as the song ended and we had to separate; me to the head table with the other Gym Leaders and Champion, and Hop to a front table with his brother, Sonia, and all the other Champions. Even through my conversations with the other leaders, I still glanced over at the purple-haired lab assistant. His laugh was contagious as he talked to one of the red-headed champions, Lance. For a moment, I had to roll my eyes at Rahain, who was obviously jealous that Lance had a history with Alice, and completely oblivious at the annoyance that Laice had when talking about the dragon champion. Gods, they were as bad as Gloria and Bede were. 

Once dinner was over, we were free to dance and mingle. I had caught a quick look of Hop walking toward me, but Piers had pulled me away to meet with some political snobs. As much as I wanted to ignore the lot of them, I had to grin and bear it. I was happy when Hop was finally able to pull me away for a dance, much to Piers’ annoyance. 

“I need your help with something,” he quickly explained. My lips parted to ask what, but he spoke again. “So you know how Bede and Gloria obviously like each other, right?” I nodded. “Well, Gloria has been freaking out all night because she finally realized that herself.” 

I had to snort as my brows rose. “She just now realized that?” he nodded. “Okay, so what’s the plan?” his grin widened and his eyes lit up as he began to explain every little detail. 

It wasn’t a very elaborate plan, but it would work; lock them in a room till they confess. That was how I found myself walking over to the grand Champion as she grabbed another drink. I called her name and she turned to me. Then her smile dropped to a suspicious frown as she watched me. Her eyes flickered over the room, probably trying to find Hop or an escape, but there were none. Without a moment to spare, I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the main room. 

“Marnie, what-” she tried to ask, but she paused when we stopped in front of a set of doors. I heard her screech as I tore the door open, quickly pushing her in before I shut the door. “What in the bloody hell?” I could hear her ask as Hop snuck up beside me. 

“I wouldn't even try it,” Bede spoke. “Our dear friends have trapped us in here. Any idea why they locked us in here?” he questioned. Hop was grinning as his ear pressed against the door. If I wasn’t to focused on the two in the room, I would have been blushing furiously at how close he was to me. I could feel his warm breath fanning my face, though his eyes were on the door. 

I could hear Gloria groan as she answered the platinum blonde Fairy Leader. “Uh- no. Probably Hop playing a trick on us. You know how he is.”

“Indeed I do, but Marnie being in on it makes me think that there’s more,” I could practically see the gears working in his head. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Gloria loudly sighed and I could swear that she was grinning. Oh no, what was she up to? “With how close those two are, and with Hop’s obvious feeling for her, I wouldn’t be surprised if he got her to help.” 

What? My lips parted in a gasp as I looked down at him. Was Gloria right? When I glance down at him, his wide eyes told me everything. He was caught. Without another second, I turned and ran. I barely registered his curse before I could hear him follow me. I could hear his calling after me, even after I rounded the corner into an empty room. My breath shook as I leaned on one of the chairs, one hand coming to my chest to steady it. 

“Marnie I-” he spoke, quickly closing the door behind him. “I’m sorry, I-” 

As quick as a Boltund, I whipped around and shut him up, pressing my lips to his. It was awkward, me almost missing his hardened mouth, but I could still feel the warmth that made me want more. But did he not?

I jolted back, holding a hand up to my own lips as I felt like shrinking. Moments ticked on as we both stood frozen. His eyes were wide as his arms were stiff by his side. It was obvious that I had caught him off guard, but was that good or bad? I began to bite my lips as I carefully watched him. Each blink seemed to loosen him up as his head began to shake. 

Gloria was wrong. I turned away and lowered my head. “I’m sorry, I thought- I thought that you- I thought that Gloria was right, but I- I guess,” I didn’t get to finish as I felt his hand wrap around my wrist, making me turn to face him.

My heart stopped and my eyes drifted closed as I felt his arms wrap around my waist and caress my cheek. My head tilted more to allow easier access to his demanding lips. I could feel my cheeks heat was his sweet mouth pulled mine into a dance. I moaned out his name as his tongue swiped across my lower lip and I melted into his embrace as he pulled me closer. 

We had to pull apart too soon, our lungs begging for air as our foreheads connected. “She was right,” his soft words twisted around me. “Gloria was right. I am completely mad about you. I have been since I first saw you at the beginning of the trials. I know you don’t like emotional things, but every time I see you, it’s like I’ve gotten struck by a Thunder Punch. And your brother knows this, which is why he keeps glaring at me and-”

A giggle erupted from my lips as my cheeks tingled. He was always so adorable when he started to ramble. With a quick kiss to his lips once more, he was silenced. “Hop, it’s okay. I may not go for all of that sappy stuff on most days, but hearing you say it-” my head shook as I drew in a deep breath. “I really like you too,” the words finally spilled from my lips. My eyes were pinned on our hands, but I could still feel the warmth of his smile as he chuckled. 

“Arceus, you are amazing,” he breathed out. My head tilted up once more and our eyes met. It was so easy to be caught in his honey gold eyes, but I never minded, especially now that I knew he felt the same. “Go out with me.” It was more of a question than a request or demand, but I still nodded. 

A wicked grin split across my lips as I looked up at him through my dark lashes. “You’re buying dinner because I am starving.” His chuckle swirled around me. “Let’s get out of here, yeah?” My voice came out quieter than expected. He only nodded, winding our fingers together as he took one, two steps toward the door. “Oh, and Hop,” he turned back to me with curiosity on his eyes. “I would love to be your girlfriend,” I grinned, reaching up on the tips of my toes to kiss his cheek. 

As his cheeks glowed bright red, I giggled, dragging him out of the room and down the hall. At one point, we had passed Bea, who had just given us a deep sigh and roll of her eyes and she turned to go back to the dance. I should have been nervous about her telling Piers, but I couldn’t bring myself to care as Hop and I ran out of the Manor, hand in hand. 


End file.
